


Stumblin' In

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Astrid is Badass, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gatrie is a dork, Ladykiller In Love, bodyguard crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd left home to become a knight, to grow stronger, to escape the fates of her sisters. Falling in love hadn't even occurred to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumblin' In

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs came to mind while I was writing this: "Something Stupid" by Frank and Nancy Sinatra, and the title's song by Suzi Quatro and Chris Norman. The latter was shorter and thus won for the covted title spot.

When they'd first met, Gatrie had fallen all over himself to protect and serve her. If not for General Ike talking to her, he never would have joined up with his former comrades. He'd taught her how to fight like a mercenary, expressed great pride as she grew stronger on the battlefield. And in time, he'd actually flirted _less_ with other women...not completely, but definitely enough for those who knew him to raise an eyebrow.

So of course it felt strange to her when he suddenly grew distant. Quiet. Guarding her, but only out of habit rather than because he wanted to be there. In fact, a few times she'd caught him with an unsure look on his face...as if he wondered why he was even there.

Astrid liked to think she didn't need someone's validation to feel secure, but it was starting to bother her. Worse still, anytime she tried to talk to him her tongue would tie up in knots and she'd back down. Finally she'd broken down and gone to Marcia, another person she'd grown close to during the campaign, but she couldn't decide whether that had made things better or worse.

_I have feelings for him,_ she'd realized one night as she and Marcia lay awake in their tent, listening to the crickets chirping. _I never was going to marry that senator, but I'd never expected to fall for anyone else. I left home to become stronger, and I have...but it's mostly because of **him.**_

She had to talk to Gatrie, she decided. Venting to Marcia had only helped so much, but Marcia couldn't read minds, nor was she an expert on relationships. This was something Astrid knew she had to do herself.

_The training field,_ she remembered, and headed straight there. He was sparring with Oscar and even though it was a close match she could tell Oscar was going to win this round. Gatrie was stronger now than ever, but not much faster. Sure enough, the match ended with Oscar victorious, and she said a quick hello to him before he headed back to the base.

Gatrie saw her, his face turned red and she bit her lip. Maybe now wasn't a good time, if he was feeling bad after losing-

"Lady Astrid!"

Too late, he'd spotted her.

"Um...Gatrie. I-"

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I would've won, but this armor, it's so heavy, and I-" He looked away. "Sorry, I-"

"Gatrie." She swallowed her nerves and approached him. "I need to talk to you."

He sighed.

"Well, it'd be rude of me to refuse a lady anything. So...let's talk." Again, he acted like being with her was a chore! She was just going to have to get straight to the point, then.

"You're avoiding me."

"Er...am I?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gatrie. I...I need to know _why._ Is it something I said? Something I did?"

"N-no, of course not! How could I ever be mad at you? You're perfect! You're wonderful!" he stammered, then buried his face in his hand. "No, Lady Astrid, and I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea. It's... _me_ I'm mad at."

" _You?_ "

"Yeah, for cozying up to a taken woman. You're gonna be married, I'm just some bodyguard you hired...it wasn't right." He finally did look at her, eyes filled with guilt. "I thought it was best for us both if I backed off a little."

"Gatrie..." She walked over to him, laying a hand on his chest. His armor was cool and smooth under her hand. "You ran off before I could tell you I have no intention of marrying that man. That's why I left home to become a knight...I didn't want to be married off like a commodity, the way my sisters were."

" _Oh._ " He smiled sheepishly. "So all this time, I..."

"Yes."

"Sorry about that." He sighed. "But even if you weren't taken, I...I still don't know how to _act_ around you. With other girls it was always so easy! Buy them dinner, tell them they're pretty, send 'em flowers." Astrid frowned slightly. Indeed, she'd noticed how easy and free he was with other women. Ilyana, Calill, Nephenee, Marcia.

"Right."

"And I thought it'd be the same with you. But it's not, and that kinda made me _nervous._ " He took her hand, clasping it tightly in his own. " _You_ make me nervous." The touch of his hand made her heart race and her cheeks grow warm.

"I'm...not sure whether that's supposed to be a good or a bad thing." She smiled a little. "But...it's nice to know that I'm not the only one. That is..." She laughed in spite of herself. "You make _me_ nervous, too, Gatrie."

"L-Lady Astrid?" He gulped, squeezing her hand more tightly. "Does this mean you...um, I mean, is this part of why you'll never marry that other guy?" Their faces were close now, his breath warm against her cheek, and she could swear she felt his heart beating even under his armor. _This feels right._ She relaxed, meeting his gaze.

"It is now."

"Oh!" He threw his other arm across her waist, pulling her closer. "You mean, you-oh, wow, I never thought-"

"Gatrie!" She laughed, reaching up to tousle his hair a little. "You're not imagining things. I'm right here, and my feelings for you are real." She felt his arm relax. "Neither of us know what we're doing right now, but...we'll be okay. You're a good man, Gatrie, and I'll always trust you with my life."

"And I trust you with mine," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Because as proud as I was to protect you, I'm even prouder you're fighting at my side."

He kissed her, and they took the longer path back to the base. She almost hated for the evening to end, but tomorrow was another day.


End file.
